The Revolution of Freedom
by MirkwoodElve
Summary: Nobody had thought, Harry Osborn son of Norman Osborn would be like his father. Someone who wanted to terrorize people. But did they know about his love life and were they ready for what was coming? (Shorter Story)
1. Chapter 1

Nobody had thought, Harry Osborn son of Norman Osborn would be like his father. Someone who wanted to terrorize people. But did they know about his love life and were they ready for what was coming?

Harry Osborn had been in RavenCroff for some time, but he knew in time things would change. Maybe they have not changed yet, but they will soon. What would they do if he got released, what would he do? Harry just wanted to live a life, and he was willing to do anything to keep himself from dying. Spider-Man refused to help him, so he became desperate. He freed Electro and use some of the last supply of the spider venom that Richard Parker was working on before he went off the grid. He was wrong about the venom, he became something he did not plan on becoming. And now he was in prison because of Peter Parker, but he did not blame him after that. He got himself into this and he would have to get himself out. His lawyer was trying his best. But he didn't never his lawyer, he needed his partner. Where were they?

Harry knew he would either defeat Parker or Parker would defeat him, so he came up with a back-up plan, in the meantime he waited for that time to come. It would take time for them to get on one of the top agencies good side, Shield. Someone they would never aspect to betray them, someone who had been on their side for a long time. Especially one of their best agents, and now they will learn to check people's background better.

Harry waited, and he couldn't get his mind off the fact that Gwen Stacy was dead because of him. Peter would never forgive him, but he didn't need his forgiveness nor trust in this matter. Soon he will get what he wants and prove the innocence of the innocent prisoners. He had his army ready, but will they listen? He would not know until his partner gets him out of jail. Special Projects was continued because of the funding from his partner.

It was only time until the world will learn their lesson, that they'll never be safe even with heroes.

"Everybody is my enemy" Harry continued to say to himself, knowing those keeping an eye on him wouldn't be able to understand what the meaning of his words meant. Nobody will until it happens.

The Revolution begins soon, and Harry was ready to get his revenge on the city. He will be something stronger and better than he was father was. Soon the city will be on their knees and nobody would be able to do anything about it. Even the Government and Heroes.

Is this city ready to protect themselves, or will they fail as they always do?

Nobody will know until the Revolution begins.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry kept on carving things onto walls of his cell, he had nothing else to do.

"Everybody's my enemy" He repeated until a guard became annoyed.

"Would you stop it with that? What does that even mean!?" he demanded.

Harry looked at him and began to laugh, not surprised the guard became annoyed. He continued to laugh. "I'm surprised, you haven't figured it out et. You'll figure it out in the meantime. But until then, I will not stop saying what I wish to say. It's my right."

The guard narrowed his eyes at him, and walked quickly up to his cell ready to fight him, Harry stood and smirked. The other guard pulled him away, and Harry laughed. "Not in here, it's not. You lost the right when you decided the terrorize the city. Now shut-up, before I do it for you."

Harry backed away from the metal bars as the guard walked up to his cell. "Oh really? I didn't terrorize the city, Electro did and now he's gone. So I'm paying his penalty, now does that seem fair? I'm not only one, whom is innocent that is accused of something they did not do" He sat on the floor and continued to carve things on the wall.

"Okay, but you're still a mad man riding that thing, and tried to kill Spider-Man" He said as she walked away. Harry ignored him and continued to carve. He stopped and began to think about that night, he didn't regret anything but the fact that Parker lost someone close to him. This would of never happened if he just gave him some blood, that could of helped him, but he was selfish and didn't care. He thinks he gave people hope, but he took it away instead. He stood up in rage, and punched the mirror in his cell. The glass shattered all over the wall, and blood began to drip from his fist. His wound healed on its own due to the spider venom.

He stood there, paying no mind to the fact that Peter was there. "Are you here to accuse me of something too?"

Peter shooked his head. "No, I am not. But I want to thank you, for making me notice that you were wrong. For a while I stopped being who I was meant to be, but then I watched Gwen's Speech. And I gave myself hope, and now I will be who I was meant to be once again. I just wanted you to know that." Peter turned around and left.

Harry didn't care what he had to say, he was getting out of there one way or another. He would not be able to stop it either, nor will Spider-Man.

He sat back down on the ground, Peter may be right now. But soon, he will regret telling him that.

Meanwhile:

Hayley Queen had been always been the good girl, favored by her parents over her sister. She always got good grade and ha the nice clothes. Her sister, Sara Queen had the bad grades and raggy clothes. Always was involved with the wrong people and drugs. Hayley would never forget how Sara took all her money for drugs. She tried to stop Sara, but instead Sara shot her. There she laid bleeding out and nobody helped her, until someone did. Out of the twenty people who watched, none of them called for help. Someone who wasn't even there, saved her life. She hadn't seen her sister since.

Now she worked at Shield, had a past relationship with Steve Rogers, who called off their engagement and ended things. Now she watched him date her best friend, but she was only wanted him to be happy which he was. Sharon Carter deserved him, not her. She moved on with her friend, Daniel until he was murdered by his jealous friend. For years she did not tell Sharon the truth. Would she regret it?


End file.
